noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 522
|image = 522_82_Frankenstein_Chokes_3rd_Elder.png |Release Date = 06 August 2018 |Chapter = 522 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 521 |Next Chapter = Chapter 523}}A news station is talking to a guest speaker, who is a doctor. The hosts ask him if the people behind the recent atrocities are from a different species to humans. The guest confirms this telling them that although they look human, they are biologically different and evidence suggests there are more of them. The guest doctor continues that what's most appalling is that they've manipulated humans for millennia. The male host asks if there are beings out there that have manipulated humans, then why haven't the public heard of them. The doctor responds that ancient archives hold indirect records on them, but they've been disregarded as symbolic metaphors, instead of facts. The female host states that currently those beings are commanding influence all over the world, while keeping their true identities secret and that she was shocked about the recent evidence of their existence, she adds that they have ruled mankind for centuries and massacred mankind for their own good, sparking wars among humans and spreading epidemics. The male host comments that he is having a hard time believing all of this as it all sounds unrealistic. The guest doctor asks if he has a different explanation for the recent evidence, and moreover he'd like to add that it's preposterous that beings with supernatural powers have been hiding when they can tear the world to shreds and that what he is saying is the truth. He further remarks that countless archives are being uncovered all over the world as they speak, and that these sources are genuine. The male host points out if it's all true, then why did they decide to reveal themselves now and cause chaos. The female host tells him that for now, there's no definite reason, but they assume it might be because they are afraid of being discovered, and that humans will learn the truth about them. The guest doctor says that humans have to stick together for the sake of survival and they have to show these beings they can't command them as they wish, especially now that they know about them. Crombel and his henchmen are watching the news. Aris is excited and finally understands why Crombel asked them to go on a rampage. She mentions that the evidence they sent the news station was fabricated and that they made it look like the atrocities committed by the Union as well as the humans themselves were due to the Werewolves and Nobles, so now they've become the bad guys. Crombel gloats that he came up with the plan after Yuri stirred up trouble, he tells Aris that the world will head down the path they choose simply by manipulating and slipping information through the Union's systems, and as of right now, Nobles and Werewolves lack the systems to stop the information leaking out. This excites Aris who comments it's like a daily exercise for the Union. Crombel states that in the past Nobles and Werewolves have protected humans regardless of their methods, however, now billions of humans have turned against them and have attributed their wrongdoings to those races. Aris mentions that it was them who planned all of this, not ordinary humans and that the Nobles and Werewolves must be aware of this too. Crombel tells her that to those races they're no different to humans who are blind to the truth, so what they're seeing now are humans staying true to their greed and blaming non-human races for their own atrocities. Aris agrees stating that it seems complicated but is actually quite simple. Crombel wonders what they're thinking right now and whether they'd try to stop them from destroying humans that blame them. In Lukedonia and the Werewolves' territory, the Nobles and Werewolves have gathered, waiting for what's to come. There is a large explosion and 3rd Elder is running from an unseen enemy. He wonders if they're destroying everything in order to draw him out, before he can continue he senses something. He is confronted by four hooded figures and a masked man. The masked man asks 3rd Elder to come with him. 3rd Elder attacks him and the hooded figures and makes his escape. He thinks that since they've come to confront him in person, then they must be certain that they have the power to subdue him, so it'd be foolish of him to face them head on, and that he must buy as much time as possible. As he is running he notices that the enemy has already caught up to him and that they have him surrounded. The masked man tells him that since it seems like he has no intention of going with them, they have no choice but to use their powers against him. As soon as he finishes his sentence, two hooded figures attack 3rd Elder from above. 3rd Elder uses his power to counterattack. He is pushed back from the resulting explosion, and one of the hooded figures uses this as an opportunity to attack. The hooded figure lands a blow against 3rd Elder, injuring him. 3rd Elder attacks the hooded figure and then moves quickly to avoid a double attack from two more hooded figures. The hooded figures recover from 3rd Elder's attacks quickly. 3rd Elder thinks that there are too many of them and that he'd only planned to use his power moderately to buy time and escape, but he'll use his power to eliminate them all at once. He launches a powerful attack, however one of the attackers survives the blast and rushes to attack 3rd Elder who is pushed back by the attack. He is angry as he thought his attack was on target. He then looks at his attackers who are no longer wearing hoods. He enquires if the masked man has awoken the Guards that were still in the process of completion? The masked man questions whether 3rd Elder likes them and that he bought them especially to capture him. 3rd Elder is angry and yells that they're guards who gave up everything for the sake of mankind and how dare the masked man use them like this. The masked man tells him that they were found in a sealed off corner of a shut down lab and that they'd at least be useful for something for once. 3rd Elder chides him for daring to speak about them as though they were nothing more than cattle. 3rd Elder remembers having a conversation with one of the men now sent to capture him. The man asks 3rd Elder not to look at him pityingly. 3rd Elder apologises as that wasn't his intention. The man tells him that they applied for this project because they wanted to, and although nobody knows whether or not it will be successful or not, he considers it an honour to give his life for mankind. 3rd Elder replies that the world they dream about might fail their generation and that the chances of success for his experiment are too low. The man responds that he is aware and that even if he's unsuccessful the data from their experiment could be useful for other experiments to follow and that he'll leave the rest up to 3rd Elder. Back in the present the masked man propositions 3rd Elder that if he goes with them now, they'll earn one more day of life, that is, the ones who haven't used their powers yet, but if he refuses they could lose their lives in the process of taking him down. This shocks 3rd Elder but before he can answer a wave of dark energy hits the ground, as Frankenstein makes his entrance. 3rd Elder is shocked to see Frankenstein and asks him what he's doing here? Frankenstein turns around and grabs him by the throat, and angrily asks him what the hell he thinks he's doing?